


Точка слома

by felinn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Молодые агенты все еще могут сломаться.





	Точка слома

Молодые агенты ― Мерлин называет их щенками ― все еще могут сломаться, даже если прошли все проверочные испытания, даже если пару раз спасли страны, а то и мир. Мерлин частенько говорил, что из проверочных испытаний зря убрали долгие дознания, за которыми наблюдали остальные кандидаты, на что прежний Артур напоминал ему о новых правилах Kingsman и упрекал в садистских наклонностях. Агенты ломаются иногда после первого убийства, иногда спустя год столь воодушевляющей работы или через пять лет. Женщины по природе своей эмоциональны, как бы они не хотели доказать обратное другим и самим себе. В Kingsman женщины-рыцари ломаются всегда. И Мерлин ждет.

От того юного новоиспеченного Ланселота за пять лет службы мало что осталось. За спиной было двенадцать убийств (и не все из самозащиты), семь внедрений (шесть с соблазнением) пять ранений (два серьезных), один допрос, который мог быть и последним, если бы Гавейн очередной раз не нарушил все писанные и неписанные приказы. Собственно, Ланселот держалась до сих пор именно благодаря Гавейну, так и не ставшему тем правильным педантом, с которыми она общалась большую часть жизни. Он всегда находит нужные слова, в большей степени звучащие как предложение выпить или выбить что-нибудь.

Щенков у Мерлина было достаточно, но почему-то к этим двоим он привязался особенно сильно. «Сентиментальность – признак старения», - теперь все чаще напоминал он сам себе. И как на зло они, оправдывая его ожидания, практически идеально выполняли все операции. Слишком хорошо подходили друг другу. Мерлин каждый раз давал себе слово, что посылает их на последнее совместное серьезное задание, и не сдерживал. Что и привело к столь фатальному финалу.

Ланселот провалилась, её схватили лица столь обстоятельные, что найти след спустя минуту было бы уже невозможно, а через час - бессмысленно. Гавейн в это время в оживленном торговом центре обезвреживал бомбу под руководством Мерлина, который в тот момент не успел оборвать канал связи. В результате: взорванный торговый центр, Уайтхолл, который грозится взорвать уже Kingsman, агент в коме после пятиминутного захвата, другой агент орущий благим матом обо всем, что думает начиная с Мерлина, заканчивая миром. Рядовая ситуация, и сам Мерлин давно написал протокол на такой случай. В принципе, Мерлин написал протоколы на всевозможные ситуации. На случай собственный смерти в первую очередь, вот только в этом идеальном протоколе оставался незаполненным мало-мальски важный пунктик — преемник.

Очнувшись спустя пару недель, Ланселот высказывает Гавейну всё: начиная о его неповиновениях приказам, и заканчивая тем, что жизнь агента не стоит жизни тысячи невинных. К слову, это подкреплялось долей отборных ругательств, на которые не был способен даже отчим Гавейна. Чем безусловно удивляет Гавейна, но не Мерлина.

Еще через некоторое время, как только походка леди Мортон становится уверенной и твердой, она высказывает уже Мерлину, что думает об оперативной работе. Говорит что-то о пушечном мясе, подстилках и манипуляторах. Он слушает не очень внимательно, вспоминая недавние наведенные справки о том в каких странах и отделах сейчас есть вакансии, а краем глаза поглядывает в мониторы. Когда Роксана заканчивает, он спокойно спрашивает:  
― И кем же вы хотите быть?  
— Вами, ― не поколебавшись, говорит девушка.  
— А что же не Артуром? ― Мерлин теперь не отвлекается на мониторы.  
— Никто не вечен, ― пожимает плечами она и добавляет, — и почему в штате нет Морганы?  
Мерлина, мягко сказать, тошнит от одного намека на очередной разговор об Артуриане, он не отвечает. Впрочем, девушка этого не замечает.  
— Ведь по одной легенде она пыталась покорить Ланселота,— в её голосе звучать мечтательные нотки, ― по другой была ученицей Мерлина, и практически везде сестра Артура — слишком универсальный агент.  
— Так почему же вы хотите заниматься координацией? ― он пытается вернуть её к их не столь сказочной реальности, — решили, что это легче или все-таки любовь к бикини?  
От этих слов у Роксаны начинает чесаться свежий шрам на животе, но она невозмутимо отвечает:  
― Я считаю: у меня хватит мужества и реакции, чтобы прервать связь двух агентов.  
Мерлин внимательно смотрит на неё, вспоминания то же выражение лица, с которым она когда-то стреляла в своего пуделя, и понимает, что в нужный момент у неё действительно хватит решимости нажать на кнопку, чтобы потерять друга. Разумеется, ради мира во всем мире.


End file.
